Teacher, Teacher
by kitty-kura-vampire
Summary: This is a story where Baljeet is a teacher, and Buford is the student! Yes Baljeet is 2 years older than most of his students but that's because he graduated college early! sorry for grammer! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Baljeet, 21 years old, is a Science teacher at a random college that everyone knows about. He used to be a nerd but after the years through college he changed a bit. At the college, he had a class of fifteen students. He didn't really like any of them, because they didn't bother to try in his class. But he tried to teach them anyways. One day he noticed that one of his students previous grades were straight A's and now he's just passing as a C+. He started thinking why the heck would this student dumb himself down. The kids name was Buford, 19 years old, he thought and remembered that Buford was the kid that always played his iPod during class and loved to annoy him. He got a bit angry because this kid knew what the answers were but he just didn't put them down. He sighed and waited for tomorrow to confront Buford about it.

Baljeet sat down and let his students take some notes that he had on the board for them. He lazily watched his class. He crossed his arms over his lose purple shirt that had the words I Don't Care, on it. He crossed his legs a bit and tried to get comfy in his skin tight jeans. He knew that it was against the regulations but he didn't really care. Looking at the clock he sighed and noticed he had nothing to do while his students were taking the test. He heard someone start tapping their pencil, he didn't mind, he was used to it by now, but it did annoy him. Baljeet looked at his desk and looked up noticing Phineas was passing a little note to Isabella. Baljeet arose from his comfy position.

"Phineas do you mind telling me why you're passing notes during my class?" Baljeet asked the small teenager. Phineas looked at him, face going red from embarrassment. He sighed and took the note from Isabella, throwing it in the trash and sitting back down comfortably in his chair. Soon the bell rang for the end of the day and one by one each student ran out of the room looking forward to the long weekend. Baljeet saw that Buford was the last one to leave, so he stopped him. Wanting to finally find out why he was dumbing himself down.

"Mr. Buford, come here please," Baljeet said calmly, Buford was the only one that Baljeet would say Mr. Buford to. So Buford stopped and slowly turned around. He didn't have any kind of emotion on his face but a bit of annoyance. He slowly and calmly walked over to his teacher's desk.

"What is it Baljeet?" Buford said calling him by his first name, plopping himself down in the desk closest to his teacher's desk.

"Why are you purposely dumbing yourself down?" he asked crossing his legs a bit. Buford just stared at him. "I know you were a straight A student, you could be way beyond this class by now. So why?" Buford just sat there with a surprised expression on his face.

"Because I am, it's none of your concern. Can I leave now?" Buford asked starting to stand up.

"Well it is now. And no sit back down, you aren't leaving until you know all of these like you know the words to the song on your iPod you always listen to during class." Buford grumbled and sat back down also crossing his legs, mimicking what Baljeet looked liked, which didn't make him very happy. He crossed his arms, so did Buford. Baljeet smirked and slowly sat up.

"Fine you can leave if you want. But you'll have to come here after class for a couple of days until you can prove to me that you do know this stuff." Baljeet said sitting back down deciding that he was going to stay later than he usually does to finish correcting some homework he needed to correct. Buford started walking out, nodding goodbye to Baljeet and going home and crashing. Baljeet on the other hand did not go to bed until one in the morning, he didn't leave school till twelve.

The next morning Baljeet awoke in a terrible mood. He slipped on some loose jeans and a tight blue shirt with a white hoodie. Buford on the other hand was okay, he got a good night sleep, he crashed when he got home. He also arose and put on some jeans and a loose shirt. Buford rushed to get his homework done on the bus ride to school. Baljeet was not really happy, he had to grade 26 tests today, one of his classes was taking a test. And on top of that Buford was going for his extra class to study things that he already knew just won't admit it. He knew that this would be a long day. Buford got to school and went to his first class of the day which was right next to Baljeet's. Baljeet watched his students walk into his classroom from his new spiny chair. He was happy, he liked his new spiny chair! Buford sat down at a seat in the back of the class and pulled out his iPod and sunk down in his seat. He didn't hear the bell ring because he already was blasting music into his left ear and wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about football, what his couch would think when he would be late to every practice now for who knows how long. It was really not something he would like to explain. So both Buford and Baljeet both had an okay morning and bit of afternoon, then came the last class of the day. Buford came into the class and sat down in a seat at the back of the classroom. Baljeet watched him sit down and took a seat himself. He smiled and thought of an evil plan, he actually had it planned for today anyways. So he waited with an evil smile on his face.

Buford's face placed when he saw his teachers mouth curl up into an evil looking grin. He didn't want to find out. Soon the bell rang and the instant it did Baljeet stood up and looked at his class. He calmly walked to the back of the class and took a seat next to Buford. Everyone's eyes followed Baljeet to the back of the room, Buford sat there, for once, terrified. He watched his teacher plop himself in the seat and just stare blankly at the board.

"Well today I don't feel like teaching!" Baljeet said leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the desk. "So one of you will teach instead, you'll have full control over the class, but being reasonable." Baljeet smiled at Buford, Buford turned towards the board and sunk down in his seat.

"Who wants to try?" Baljeet asked looking at his students. They all turned to face the board. Baljeet smiled, now he could pick anyone he wanted. "Mr. Buford you can teach the class." Baljeet smiled at Buford. Buford glared at Baljeet.

"No. Way. In. Hell," Buford said coldly. Baljeet just smiled. Buford sighed and went up to the front of the class, he wasn't nervous, but he didn't want to teach. He sat in Baljeet's chair and took a minute to look over the book and what Baljeet had planned for today. He was okay with it until Baljeet opened his mouth.

"By the way Mr. Buford, your being graded on this!" Baljeet said mockingly, his pride soaring. Buford glared and stood up writing down a chemical equation on the board and turning back around.

"Alright let's get this over with. I don't want to care, and neither do you people but just go with me for now," Buford said picking up the chalk. Baljeet just smiled and leaned further back in the chair. Buford payed no attention and asked one of his classmates to see if he knew how to solve the equation. While Buford was turned around, Baljeet took his feet off the desk and put all four legs on the floor, and tapped one of his students lightly on the shoulder, she turned around.

"Got couple sheets of paper?" he asked sweetly, she nodded and gave him some sheets of paper. Baljeet thanked her and went back to leaning on the chair with his feet on the desk. Buford found out that his classmate had no idea how to solve the simple equation, it was pathetic. Baljeet crumpled up a sheet of paper and threw it at Buford's head, something he didn't do in college, or to terrified to. Buford whirled around and glared at Baljeet, Baljeet on the other hand was smiling sweetly.

"Does anyone know how to do this problem?" he asked ignoring Baljeet. Nobody answered, Buford wanted this torture to be over! So despite not wanting to, he let the poor kid sit down and he did the problem, explaining how. Baljeet crumpled up another piece of paper and threw it at a kid mouthing, 'pass it on!' The kid gladly made two paper balls throwing them at two people. Baljeet crumpled up another paper and started a war. Everyone was throwing paper balls at people.

"Paper ball fight!" someone shouted finally starting the official fight. Some girls laughed, and joined in. Buford turned around and sighed, picked up a paper ball and threw it at Baljeet's head. Baljeet, who's still not good at dodging things, even though he was used to being bullied, got hit in the face with the paper ball. He was not too happy. They still had more than an hour until class ended, so for more than 1/3 of the class they had a paper ball war. Buford finally got control and stopped the chaos, and went on with teaching.

Baljeet was pretty impressed on how well Buford taught. All the kids seemed interested and where actually taking notes for a change. _Maybe I'll have Buford teach again. _Baljeet thought. The bell rang and people ran out of the classroom leaving their weapons scattered everywhere on the floor. Baljeet sighed, now having to clean up the mess, stood up and walked back to his desk. Buford sat down in Baljeet's spiny chair and exhaled, thankful that was over. Baljeet came around and leaned against the edge of his desk, putting his hands on the edge to make sure he didn't fall. Buford glared at him, hating him a lot right at the moment. Baljeet smiled and got up and wrote some chemical equations on the board. They started out simple but then got harder and harder.

"Well go on, start," Baljeet said pointing to the problems on the board. Buford, who just wanted to leave, didn't complain, he got up and worked them out. While Buford was doing that, Baljeet sat down in HIS spiny chair and started to grade some homework. He wasn't really pleased with the extra work he had to do, but that's what his job is. Baljeet didn't know how long he was grading, but soon Buford tapped his shoulder showing him all of the problems he finished. Baljeet slowly got up and started grading more! Baljeet slowly looked over the problems and was surprised that there weren't any mistakes at all. Buford sat down on the floor next to Baljeet's desk. Soon Baljeet was done with grading Buford's work and so he checks it over to make sure he graded it right.

"Did I get them right?" Buford asked a little peeved his teacher was taking so long. Baljeet looked back at Buford.

"Yes, actually you did." Buford glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buford asked still glaring.

"Oh nothing~!" Baljeet smiled. Buford growled and watched Baljeet walk over to the front of his desk. Baljeet sighed, dropping his smile. Now he had to clean up this mess, he wasn't very pleased.

"Mr. Buford cause you're here why don't you help me clean up this mess." Buford groaned like a little kid.

"But I don't wanna!" he whined.

"You're acting like a little kid! Come on Mr. Buford or you'll be even later to your football practice," Baljeet sang bending down and picking up a couple of paper balls. Buford slowly sat up and growled walking passed Baljeet to the back of the class and picking up the mess from back there. Baljeet looked up and smiled, happy that Buford was actually helping him. He went back to picking up paper balls. After about 15 minutes of silence, Baljeet couldn't take it anymore. He sighed dramatically, Buford looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Now who's acting like the little kid?" Buford asked dropping a paper ball. Baljeet glared and threw a paper ball at him. It landed on his stomach.

"I'm sorry I'm so bored!" Baljeet said not apologetically. Buford picked up the paper ball Baljeet threw at him, and threw it at his head. Sadly it missed and hit his shoulder. Then Baljeet thought of a game, he pulled over the garbage can to the front of his desk and walked over to Buford, with all the paper balls he picked up, and sat next to him. Buford looked at him weirdly. Baljeet just smiled and set down his paper balls.

"Let's play paper basketball!" Baljeet said happily, quenching his boredom. Buford looked at him weirdly before smiling and picking up a paper ball, aiming and throwing it into the garbage. Baljeet aimed and got his 'weapon' right into the garbage. So paper ball after paper ball, they talked and laughed sometimes. Finally and sadly, all the paper balls were in the garbage and silence fell over the two boys, well teenager and young adult.

"Well we didn't really do anything but you can leave now." Baljeet stood up slowly and walked back over to his desk. Buford got up and walked over, picked up his bag, and slung it over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Buford whispered before speed walking out the door and to football practice planning and explanation for why he was late. Baljeet gathered the homework he had to grade and walked out closing the door to his room behind him.

Buford ran into his couch and got scolded for being late. Buford changed, came back out got yelled at again, and had to run laps. Baljeet got to his house, it was small but to Baljeet it was home. Baljeet took off his coat, shoes, socks, and plopped himself on his sofa. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV, and was relaxed. Buford on the other hand was not relaxed, he was far from it. He was finally on his twentieth lap around the football field, if he had to do this every day, he would definitely get a workout. Buford saw his couch yelling at yet another poor rookie. He sprinted the rest of the way and got to actual practice with his friends. Buford was the runner, nothing special but it was fun. He liked playing football with all of his friends, they loved scrimmages, they were the best.

~hour passes~

Buford can finally go home! He was happy that he could, so he could take a cold shower and watch TV until 11 then go to bed. Baljeet was still laying lazily on his couch watching TV, he was starting to get really bored so he went into the kitchen. Baljeet loved cocking, especially when it helped pass the time. So he got out a gallon of cookie dough and started making some cookies. Buford was walking home, with all of his football stuff slung over his shoulder. He went up to the door and pushed it open to see his angry looking father, he sighed, there was going to be yelling. Baljeet put the cookies in the warm oven and went to go sit back on the couch. He sat staring at the TV not really paying attention to it. Buford was getting yelled at for being an hour late, his mother wasn't pleased either.

"I don't care if you had to stay an hour late! You should've called!" His father roared. Buford just stared at his dad not really wanting to fight back, it would get worse if he did.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, I forgot, coach made me run twenty laps, give me a break," Buford roared back despite his gut telling him not to. His dad glared at him and stormed off down the hall leaving Buford with his mom. His mom didn't say anything but she walked away to catch up to Buford's dad. Buford went upstairs thinking that now this might happen every day, he was going to forget to call them again. This would be a pain.

Baljeet took the cookies out of the oven and placed them on a plate to dry off. They smelled and looked delicious. His kitchen smelled like the fresh batch of cookies he just made. He let them cool down before taking one and biting into the chocolate chip cookie. _I'll bring some tomorrow for a late snack at the end of the day._ Baljeet thought.

~next day~

"Ding-dong." The bell rang through the whole school, signaling the start of the first period. Baljeet wanted to have one of the cookies he packed but instead he ignored it and threw a piece of chalk at one of his student's heads, they were sleeping. The kid popped is head up.

"I wasn't sleeping!" he said, slamming his head back down and snoring. The class laughed, Baljeet glared at the kids head before sliding into his spiny chair and actually started the class, which was still laughing at the snorer.

Buford got to his first class a little late, he woke up late. The teacher yelled at him and he got a detention for 'talking back', Buford was trying to explain why he was late but just got yelled at more. Buford went to the back of the class and sat down in his seat next to the window. He zoned out and didn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying. An hour and 5 minutes passed and the bell rang, Buford jolted but slowly got up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, and walking out the door, slowly. Baljeet speed walked, didn't want to get yelled at for running again, to the teacher's lounge to get some coffee. He went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee planning on taking it back with him. Someone bumped into him and he spilled some of the hot coffee onto his left hand, Baljeet yelped putting the coffee pot down. The teacher that bumped into him, turned around and looked at him surprised.

"Baljeet! I'm so sorry!" the teacher said apologetically. Baljeet nodded and blew cold air onto his hand, which was now stinging. The teacher led Baljeet to the nurses office and bandaged up the wound, wrapping his hand to the knuckles and around his thumb, just so it wouldn't get any worse, and he could work with it. The teacher said sorry again before speed walking off to his classroom. Baljeet walked back to the teacher' lounge, got his coffee mug, and walked to his classroom reaching it just before the bell rang. He took a sip of his coffee before sitting down in his chair and looking at the papers on his desk. It was silent, he put his mug down on the table and told the class to take out their books.

Buford got to his class on time, and sat down again in the back next to the window. He zoned out again not paying attention to anything the teacher was saying. Nobody was because it was Math. The teacher didn't notice, or just really didn't care and kept teaching the class even though everyone was talking over him. Buford knew this was going to be a long class, even if he wasn't paying attention. Baljeet could also tell this was going to be a long period, three no four of his students were sleeping, like seriously sleeping. He wrote all four of their names on their own detention slips and put them to the side of his desk, he was not dealing with this on a Tuesday. So halfway into class he saw two dozers, he got fed up. Baljeet's eye twitched but he dealt with it and wrote two more detentions, just because he felt like it.

Buford was worried because now he had a detention, an extra class, and football practice at the end of the day. There would be more yelling again. He saw his teacher make a poor kid go up to the board and try to work out an equation. It was simple to Buford, but to the kid it wasn't. He had no idea what to do, his face was bright red. That's what Baljeet did also, he made a kid come up to the board and try to solve a chemical equation, the kid was sleeping. Her face was bright red as she tried to solve it. Baljeet took another sip of coffee and let her sit down because she got it wrong and made another kid come up to try it. He wanted to sneak and eat his cookie, but he was the teacher and at least one person was watching him. His stomach growled and he went on with class. Soon the bell rang thirteen more times and it was finally the last class of the day. Baljeet went back to the desk he sat in the other day and watched his students come in with smiles on their faces when they saw him seating in a desk. Buford came in, saw Baljeet, and paled. He would have to teach the class again, great. Buford went up to his teacher standing in front of the desk.

"You're going to make me teach again aren't you?" Buford asked glaring at Baljeet.

"Of course I am!" Baljeet said leaning back in his chair, "And your being graded again, I hope what happens yesterday doesn't happen again~!" Baljeet sang. Buford gave Baljeet a death glare and stalked off back to the front of the class. He looked over the plans for today, it was a lab, good he was good at those.


	2. Chapter 2

He went over to the cabinets while he asked his classmates to get in pairs. He looked over the lab and got the things he needed for the lab for everyone and himself. Everyone was already in pairs and had their stuff under their desks sitting next to their partner. Baljeet didn't have one, of course. So class went on smoothly, only a few explosions happened but nobody got hurt. Everyone cleaned up their station right before the bell rang and left happy. Buford started to clean up the lab he did on Baljeet's desk. Baljeet got up from the seat he was sitting in and went up to his desk just watching Buford clean up the lab.

Buford didn't mind Baljeet he crouched down and put the equipment away. Baljeet was drawing little circles at the edge of his desk. Buford walked back over to him wondering what would be wrong. He put a hand on Baljeet's shoulder, Baljeet jumped surprised and let out a small squeak. Buford stared at him before chuckling.

"Mr. Buford! Don't do that!" Baljeet yelled. Buford was still laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" Buford laughed, but he finally stopped after Baljeet weakly punched him in the shoulder. "You punch like a girl."

"You laugh like a sissy," Baljeet hissed back. Baljeet drew some more small circles on his desk.

"What is it Baljeet?"

"I heard you got a detention…"

"What about it?"

"Well, your detention could be here, you know instead of going after this to a detention…." Baljeet looked up to Buford, he was much taller than him, and with more meat on him. Buford smiled.

"Sure." Baljeet smiled and they went on with their secret class at the end of the day, 7th period. A teacher came in and started talking to Baljeet. He told him that he had to cover that teacher's schedule and help him get out of trouble he got into with the principle. That teacher got Baljeet mixed into what he did and he was deciding to take a break. Before Baljeet could say no the teacher walked out. At that moment, Baljeet's happy moment ended.

"Dammit! I really hate that teacher! He always gets me involved, I'm not your fucking assistant boy! Urg!" Baljeet said angrily slamming his left hand down on his desk. The instant his hand made contact with the desk Baljeet felt instant pain, he cried out in pain clutching his hand. Buford hurried over still stunned at how angry his teacher was.

"What happened?" Buford asked trying to find out what was wrong. Baljeet looked up his eyes glossy.

"I burnt my hand early today…" Baljeet said softly his hand still stinging a bit.

"Clumsy much?" Buford asked sitting Baljeet down and taking off the bandages to look at his teacher's burn. Baljeet whimpered as Buford took of the bandages. Buford sighed as he looked at the burn, he treated it and put some more bandages on. "There you go," Buford sighed letting go of Baljeet's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Buford…" Baljeet said quietly. Buford sighed and nodded a 'you're welcome'.

"Try not to burn it again and be careful."

"Okay…" After that it was pretty silent except for some girly giggling that came from Baljeet's mouth. Buford was doing a lab and it sorta exploded in his face, so now he had this green putty substance all over his face.

"You giggle like a girl," Buford said cruelly glaring at his giggling teacher.

"And you got green crap all over your face!" Baljeet giggled handing him a paper towel. Buford sighed and started cleaning his face while his teacher cleaned up the table around the explosion.

"Bye Mr. Buford!" Baljeet waved from the door at Buford who was walking down the hall. He waved back and jogged to football practice. He got yelled at again for being late, but the detention slip helped him with his trail and he was let off easy. Easy would mean 10 laps, and 30 pushups. It was easy cause for some reason Buford was pumped and got done with his ten laps in about 10 minutes. He was happy he got to play with his mates before the end of practice. He called his parents, when they got a break, and told them he would be late again. He went back out and continued with practice.

Baljeet sat down in his spiny chair and looked out the window. He was looking down on the football field, how ironic. Baljeet, instead of grading, watched Buford play a scrimmage. Buford got two touchdowns for his team. He was really good at football. Baljeet watched him and before he noticed, practice was over and it was 8 o'clock. Baljeet rushed and got his stuff all together and ran out the door. Buford walked slowly out of the changing room and into the parking lot, of course he couldn't drive yet, his parents wouldn't let him, so he slowly walked. He saw Baljeet run out of the building running to a little blue car, dropping his papers. Buford smiled and walked over slowly, to Baljeet's car. Baljeet was franticly trying to pick up the papers that he dropped. Buford got closer and kneeled down picking up most of the papers his teacher dropped. His teacher didn't notice but he did when he turned to pick up the rest of his papers. Buford sighed handing him his papers and helping him up off the ground. Baljeet smiled and tried his best to get the dirt off his jeans.

"Thanks Buford!" he said happily. He'd always been scared of jocks and he's not much older than Buford and all his other students so he was a bit scared. But having Buford help him made it a bit better.

"No problem Baljeet." Buford smiled and waved a bit turning around slowly. Baljeet stopped him.

"Lemme' give you a ride." Baljeet unlocked his car and opened the door. Buford protested.

"No I'm fine really…" Buford protested backing away slowly. Baljeet grabbed his hand and smiled goofily.

"But you're already here and its late just get in the car." Buford blushed but it looked like Baljeet didn't notice, so he got in the car. Baljeet climbed in and started the car while closing his door. He let the car warm up before Baljeet actually started to drive. It was a quiet drive, Buford was trying to calm his face down and Baljeet was trying to pay attention to the road. The silence was lifted when they stopped at a stop light minutes later.

"Where's your house?" Baljeet asked tapping the steering wheel lightly.

"Huh?" Buford asked coming back to reality and looking dumbfounded.

"Where do you live?" Baljeet asked again trying to get to Buford.

"Oh, oh sorry," Buford laughed a bit embarrassed, "Go straight the take a right, it's the third house, the blue and white one."

"That's your house!" Baljeet asked surprised putting his foot on the gas pedal and driving.

"Why what's so special about it?"

"Well you always hear someone yelling in that house," Baljeet states quietly turning to the right.

"Yeah sorry that's my dad, he can get a bit outa hand sometimes…." Buford sunk down in his seat as they neared his house, he didn't wanna go home, at all. Baljeet pulled into the bumpy driveway and stopped the car, not turning his head to look at Buford. Baljeet leaned down over the steering wheel and looked up to get a better view of the house. I mean he's seen it before just not up close. Up close the house looked like a baby blue with a dirty white porch and windows. The porch was wood and some of the paint was chipped and the wood looked like it was being chewed by an animal at the corners. The door was a light brown with a gold doorknob. A man, that desperately needed to shave, was glaring out of a window down at the two boys. Baljeet shivered the pair of eyes were just watching him, staring him down with an ice cold death stare. Buford sighed and got his bag from the floorboard and started to open the car door.

"Thanks for the ride, and don't let my dad frighten you, he always does that," Buford said getting out of the car smiling softly. Baljeet just nodded and sat back in his seat, still feeling two eyes watching him. Buford sighed and closed the car door with a small thud. He slowly was up the old dirty white stairs and went inside his house, letting his dad take his eyes from his teacher and start glaring him down. Baljeet on the other hand breathed out grateful he wasn't being watched anymore, but he feared for Buford. He slowly started up his car and drove out of the driveway heading home. Buford got yelled at and sent up to his room, he went up crying, his dad hit his weak point. His weak point was that recently his mom was put in the hospital because of high blood pressure and it wouldn't go down. He hated troubling his mom, she saved him from his dad's ranting, she always understood, unlike his dad. He slammed his face into his pillow, it was his fault, it was always his fault. Everything he did could never make his dad proud, he always let dad take his anger out on mom. He didn't like always being at fault, he hated it.

Baljeet got home and pulled his car into the garage and took the keys out but sat in his seat. He thought about what would've upset Buford's dad that much. Wait a minute…when did he start calling Buford, Buford? He shoved away his little mind bunnies and got out of the car and into his house to start grading homework. He didn't really want to so he took a shower, a nice warm shower. Buford passed out from crying, he hadn't cried in a while so he cried a lot. Baljeet just got done with his shower and got out of the shower, wrapped a towel round his waist and dried his hair with another. He looked in the mirror for a few seconds, not really looking at the mirror but thinking if just passing out tonight and do the work later, or do it now. He really started slacking, when he was younger he would rather die than slack off but after he became a teacher it changed him. He wasn't the scrawny little kid that always got beaten by bullies anymore, he was a teacher. He walked out of the bathroom, still in his towel, and sat on the couch turning on the tv. He decided he would watch tv for a bit, then start grading.

Buford woke up, tired and red faced from crying. He got up and walked down the stairs to see his dad drinking. Now Buford's dad never drank more than one glass of wine a month, and he was drunk! Buford knew something happened to his mom, he just knew it. His dad looked at him and growled, throwing the bottle on the wall near Buford. The bottle shattered and went all over the place. Then he started yelling at Buford, screaming that it was his fault all his fault. Buford feared the worst, his mother died.

"I wish you weren't my son!" Buford heard this a couple times before so it didn't bother him as much, "Your mother wouldn't be in the hospital, she wouldn't have cancer, we would be better off if you were never born!" he roared. Buford was stunned, his mother had cancer? His dad huffed and sat down on the couch, he would yell all he wanted but he would never hurt Buford, physically. Buford felt the tears come back into his eyes, he ran back upstairs and cried more. As long as his mother didn't say any of those things he wouldn't try to kill himself. But hearing from his dad hurt a lot.

~next day~

Baljeet woke up, laying on the couch, but he had cloths on. He changed his clothes after he watched about an hour of tv. He also finished all of the homework he had to grade. He got off the couch and went to get dressed for the day. Buford didn't get up, no he just couldn't. But his dad came in and yelled at him that he would be late and he would have to explain to the teachers why he was. So Buford got up and got dressed, going down the stairs his vision was still a bit blurry. He tripped on the last step and fell on his butt, he groaned and slowly got up to get on his shoes. Baljeet was also late he was rushing to get his shoes on and all of the papers together. Buford quickly got his shoes and coat on, now thinking his dad wouldn't give him a ride, and speed walked out the door. He huffed out a cold breath of air, his eyes were red from crying which made it hard to see very well. He walked on though, almost running into a lamp post, and faintly saw his teacher running out to his car, he didn't have a coat on, he had a button up shirt on that wasn't buttoned and a tie hanging loosely around his neck, and his shirt was half tucked in and half not. Buford smiled happy he wasn't the only one that woke up late today. His vision went really blurry and when it came back to normal he ran into a tree.

"Ouch!" Buford yelped falling once again on his butt. Baljeet looked around to see who or what made that noise and saw Buford on the ground in front of a tree. He giggled and ran over to him leaving his coat and papers in the driver's seat.

"Buford you okay?" he asked reaching Buford and holding out a hand for him. Baljeet watched Buford look up, his eyes red and puffy a red mark on his forehead, and just the way he fell didn't look right. Buford calmly reached out and took Baljeet's hand, Baljeet pulled and helped Buford off the ground. Buford was still a bit dazed of what just happened and on top of that he was a bit wobbly. Baljeet tilted his head to the side, just a bit.

"I'm fine…" Buford finally answered as soon as he could see his teacher clearly.

"I don't think you are," Baljeet said back suspicious, but worried.

"I promise I am…" Buford said quietly noticing he was still holding onto Baljeet's hand, he let go and nodded thanks.

"Wait Buford lemme give you a ride!" Baljeet said cheerfully, buttoning up his shirt and tucking it in. Buford was going to say no but he was being pulled to the car by a man two years older than him. Buford opened the car door and sat down in the seat closing the door. Baljeet came in and closed the door putting the keys into place and turning on the car. Baljeet backed out of the driveway and started driving to school trying to tie his tie.

"Why you dressed like that? You usually wear jeans and a regular t-shirt." Buford was curious he had to ask.

"Parent teacher conferences, and a business woman from a company is coming to check on our classes to see if we can keep our jobs or not." Baljeet sighed frustrated that he couldn't tie his own tie. He switched subjects. "Did you eat breakfast yet?" Buford shook his head.

"No, I did wake up late, hence why I ran into a tree." Baljeet chuckled.

"I'm sorry but that was funny. And I highly doubt that's the only reason." Buford turned his head and looked out the window, he didn't want to tell his teacher anything. He didn't want to tell anyone. Baljeet took the clue and dropped the subject and pulled into McDonald's drive through. Buford turned his head away from the window to his teacher who was digging in his pocket for his wallet.

"You did say you didn't eat breakfast, neither did I, and I need my coffee. What do you want please hurry and decide." Baljeet successfully dug out his wallet and was looking at the menu to see what he wanted to eat. He gave up on trying to tie his tie, and just left it hanging around his neck.

"Can I get a caramel mocha, and some cinnamon melts?" Buford asked quietly. Baljeet smiled.

"Sure." He pulled up to the speaker and spoke. "Hi. I would like two medium caramel mochas, a cinnamon melt and the breakfast burrito please." Baljeet drove and paid the lady and got their food and started to drive to school. Buford fished around the bag for his cinnamon melts, they were at the bottom, and gave Baljeet one of his burritos. Baljeet happily bit into his breakfast burrito and chewed. Buford took out the fork and stabbed one of the cinnamon melts and put it in his mouth, also chewing. By the time they got to school, both of them finished their breakfast including the caramel mocha.

"Thanks for the ride and breakfast…" Buford said quietly getting his backpack off of the floor board.

"No problem!" Baljeet smiled, trying again to tie his tie. He took out his keys, grabbed his coat and briefcase, and got out of the car, Buford followed. Baljeet locked his car and put on his coat still trying to get his tie on, he got it but it was crooked.

"Baljeet, where did you learn to tie a tie?" Buford asked smirking. Baljeet pouted.

"Off of a website…" Baljeet said sheepishly. Buford put his backpack down and started untying his teacher's tie. Baljeet just realized how taller Buford was than himself, and he definitely looked a lot stronger. Buford started to tie his teacher's tie swiftly.

"There ya go," Buford said successfully tying his teacher's tie.

"Buford, where'd you learn to tie a tie?" Baljeet asked curiously picking up his briefcase off the ground.

"My dad, he tied my ties when I was little and he taught me how after I kept asking him." Buford smiled remembering those days were him and his dad got along. Baljeet waved in front of Buford's face, Buford snapped out of his flash back. They nodded to each other and went off on their separate ways to hurry to get to their classes before the bell rang. Today would be a very bad day for Baljeet to be late.

~end of day before parent teacher conferences~

Baljeet was fidgeting frantically in his chair. Buford stayed knowing his dad wouldn't show and he really didn't feel like going home. He wasn't dressed for the conferences, now was he allowed to stay in the room, but he wanted to try and calm down Baljeet. Baljeet was thankful Buford was staying, still he wondered why, but he kept tapping his fingers nervously on his desk. He'd done student teacher conferences before but he was with other teachers, not alone. And on top of that the supervisor would be watching how well he was with the conferences. Him not any other teacher, but him. After a couple conferences she would leave. It was still terrifying for Baljeet, he couldn't act like himself, well his teacher self, in front of the woman, she would evaluate him, he could lose his job. That terrified him even more, it didn't help when the first parent knocked on the door. He almost peed his pants but instead he jumped in his seat and stared wide eyed at all tall thin man that slowly came in the room. He had blood shot eyes with dark black bags under them, he was thin enough you could see the outline of his jaw bone, his hair was sticking up and all messy, like he just got out of bed, and he was wearing a old fashioned suit and an old navy pin, pinned onto his collar. He was staring blankly at Buford, Baljeet knew instantly from the expression on Buford's face, it was his father. The woman came in also, closing the door behind her and walking to the back of the room and sitting down. Buford's father sat in the seat in front of Baljeet's desk, not moving, except for breathing softly, and staring at Buford's teacher. Baljeet started freaking out. _Why! Why is Buford's dad my first conference? Why!-? _Baljeet thought. He was mentally freaking out, and on the outside he was staring at Buford's father, fidgeting slightly. A minute went by in silence, Baljeet fidgeted more and more as each passing minute went in silence. Buford, who was leaning against the window, got worried about his teacher, someone was watching what he did for the conferences. They were using him and his father like guinea pigs, he didn't mind though. He coughed but Baljeet didn't tear his eyes away from his father.

"Baljeet!" he coughed. Thankfully, Baljeet tore his eyes away from Buford's dad and looked blankly at Buford for a couple of seconds before turning back to his father and speaking like his normal self.

"I'm very sorry. Now shall we start?" Buford's father nodded. "Buford is just passing with a C+, which I know that he could do so much better than he is now. He gets all the work right on the tests, but then he puts down the wrong answer." Baljeet took out some test from his bag and spread them out on his clean desk and continued talking, "Mr. Buford doesn't take the notes in class, nor does he listen to anything I say. I know he can improve, I know he knows these things, here take a look. All the work is correct, just not the answers." Baljeet handed Buford's dad some of the test Buford took. He looked them over and handed them back sighing.

"Buford's a dumb kid, I'm sorry that he just doesn't try. He just wants to fail. He just gives up to easily. I tell him to work harder but he just ignores me and is trying to fail, just for one purpose." Buford's father stopped talking after that so Baljeet had to ask before he said anything.

"What's the one purpose?" Baljeet asked curiously.

"He wants to make me and mother pay attentions to him. But I just think he's straight out stupid, he doesn't even have to t-" I slammed my fist down on the table and glared at Buford's dad.

"Buford does not act stupid, he is not stupid at all!" Baljeet said loudly trying not to yell, but stood up from his chair, "Buford is very smart, he's smarter than anyone in the class, he taught the class for two days, they listened and actually took notes. He could be acing this class and he wouldn't have to lift a finger! So don't you dare, don't you dare say he's not smart or trying to get your attention. Did you ever think for once, that he might've been trying to make you proud in one way or another, that he didn't want to fight with you, or hear you and your wife fight? So don't you dare say that Buford is stupid, he is far from it!" Buford's dad stared at Baljeet for the longest time, not saying anything. Baljeet breathed out and sat back down, calming down, or at least trying. Buford's dad cleared his throat before speaking up again.

"I'm his father, I can say anything about him." Baljeet stared him down.

"Precisely, you're his father, you're supposed to try and understand him, be proud of him, be his father! If you think he's purposely acting stupid ask him if it's true, ask him why. Yelling at him won't solve anything at all, he's your son, one and only." Buford turns his head and blushes, Baljeet was sticking up for him, all the other teacher's changed the subject or agreed because they were scared of Buford's dad. Buford's dad slowly got up and walked out of the room, so did the woman in the back and closed the door behind her. Buford was still blushing, Baljeet slowly got up and walked over to Buford.

"Thank you Baljeet…" he said quietly, but when he say Baljeet standing in front of him, Buford hid his face in with his hands.

"Um…your welcome Buford. Don't hide behind your hands! Show me your face, please," Baljeet chuckled and tried to remove Buford's hands away from his face. Buford moved his hands away and was blushing furiously, Buford giggled.

"Shut up Baljeet, you have conferences so get them done," Buford walked out leaving his teacher to giggle and finish his teacher conferences.

Baljeet went to finish his conferences with that woman walking around through them. She was kind of creepy actually. After conferences were done Baljeet got ready to go to his car and go home. Buford was walking out of the school buildings following his dad, no one had ever yelled at HIM like that. Buford slowed his steps and watched his dad slowly disappear behind cars. After Buford couldn't see his dad anymore, he walked back into the school. Baljeet got his stuff together and stood up, walking out of the door. He turned around and fiddled with his keys trying to find the key to lock the door. Buford walked sluggishly through the school halls watching parents leave. Buford didn't know if he wanted to go to Baljeet or just walk through the halls. Buford decided to walk through the empty halls, he went up a floor and walked around until the janitor found him, or locked him in. if he got locked in he would just crawl out a window. Baljeet was walking out the front doors when he saw Buford's dad walking around the parking lot. Baljeet didn't like him very much, but it seemed like something was troubling him. Even though he didn't want to Baljeet walked up to Buford's dad.

"What's wrong?" Baljeet asked as kind as he could.

"Buford's gone!" Buford's dad said but he wasn't finished, "That stupid brat ran away again! Does he have to make me worry about him all the time?-!"Baljeet stared at him.

"If you worry about him don't you dare say he is stupid. I'll find him if you swear not to call him stupid, or yell at him to get your anger out!" Baljeet said still a bit angry.

"Fine! Just please find my son." Baljeet blinked a couple of times and started walking back towards the school, but stopped in his tracks and turned around walking back to Buford's dad.

"Are you proud of your son?"

"Yes actually I am. Even though I yell at him and tell him he's stupid, he keeps trying. He might get bad grades, a C- is a bad grade in my book, he shows he can do it. And I have to thank you actually, when you yelled at me tonight, I thought over. Should go easier on him and see how he actually does. But I'm going to act like nothing happened because he must learn to get my respect to stand up for himself when I tell him he's stupid. But secretly I will admire him and be proud of him, I was too scared to yell back at my dad no matter what he said. But promise me you won't tell him?" Buford dad's eyes softened and he looked like a normal father, not like a scary abusive one. I smiled sweetly and walked happily back into the school.

Buford sat on the roof, as high to the sky as he could get, he even climbed up on the roof of the top of the door, thing. Baljeet, remembering the records that he found in the teacher's desk, Buford walked the school at night. Baljeet didn't know why but he put his briefcase near the door of his room and got out his keys, having a copy of the keys that unlock every door in the school, and walk. He was kind of happy he helped the janitor some nights of the week for extra pay. Buford breathed out and sat down leaning on his hands to keep himself upright, he watched the cars leave the school parking lot and disappearing on roads or behind houses. Baljeet quickened his pace and went up to the second floor looking behind every corner. He saw the janitor cleaning one of the halls, Baljeet went up to him and asked him if he saw Buford. Sadly the janitor said no and Baljeet frowned not happy with the answer.

The stars were shining bright that night, Buford thought it might've been a good night to run. He looked around and tried to point out me of the constellations. Baljeet checked every room, he thought Buford already left. He pouted and looked out the window, also looking at the stars. His eyes widened and he turned on his heels looking for the door to get up to the roof. Buford pointed out the big dipper and was trying to find the little dipper. He heard a squeaky noise, he didn't move, but turned his head away from the sky and looked at the roof.

"Buford!" Baljeet yelled. Buford smiled and joked, _I found my little dipper. _He fell down laughing and holding his stomach. Baljeet heard someone cracking up and tuned to the other roof of the door. He climbed the latter and saw Buford laying with his arm over his stomach and laughing. Baljeet sighed in relief and crawled over to Buford.

"Buford!" Baljeet scolded, "You scared me, your dad told me he couldn't find you." Buford stopped laughing and was know trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry Baljeet," Buford said sitting in an upright position.

"That's not good enough." Baljeet pouted.

"Oh, then how bout I take you to lunch tomorrow? How bout' that?" Buford smiled and Baljeet actually thought about it.

"Sure," Baljeet said happily, "But go home."

"What you wanna get rid of me that badly?" Buford said sadly.

"No your dad is still looking for you come on." Baljeet stood up but Buford didn't move.

"I don't want to." Baljeet sighed and held out his hand towards him.

"Buford stop acting like a little brat and stand up." Buford looked at Baljeet and took his hand. Baljeet helped Buford up and they started walking to the parking lot. As soon as Buford came close to his dad, he got yelled at, Baljeet couldn't help but smile. It's weird yes Baljeet knew, but Buford's dad was smiling, and after yelling at him, gave his child a nuggie. Buford was somewhat surprised that his dad was smiling, and also his head hurt. He looked over and saw Baljeet smiling at them. Buford didn't see his dad smile at Baljeet though. Buford's dad took Buford home, Baljeet also went home with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>OMG I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I tried to write this chapter but I was worried about school so I didn't have any time! Actually I writing this part in school right now, in algebra class... I can't tell how long this chapter will look like and I'm terribly sorry if there is grammar mistakes and if it's short! This is my first review thingy so I'm trying sooo hard not to sound like a creeper. Baljeet is only supposed to be a couple ages older than his students because he graduated college early. Oh also I'm not good at like arguments so I know it's bad but I'll try and make it better. :3 I'm also trying not to type in my text talk or I'll get yelled at by someone '-_-<p>

Any who please review! :D thnx. And wish me luck I hve 2 tke ALL my final XP


End file.
